Dyskusja:Pandemonium/@comment-25881099-20150203210847
Witam, już od dłuższego czasu planowałam wrócić do tego artykułu, by zostawić dłuższy komentarz.'' ''I tak oto Palisander stworzył krytykę. Zacznę od tego, że mogę nie być zbyt pomocna, dlatego bo mam kompletnie inny styl pisania. I podoba mi się artykuł, jest bardzo dobry i z pewnością zasługiwał na kucyka miesiąca, aczkolwiek wiem, że zrobiłam bym to kompletnie inaczej. Dlatego też wybacz, gdy niezamierzenie czepię się części twojego stylu pisarskiego. Zacznę od pierwszego akapitu pod nazwą Historia postaci. Ja osobiście nie lubię tekstu ciągłego w historii, ale każdy ma własny sposób pisania. Wydaje mi się jednak, że przez to zrobiłeś jeden poważny błąd. Mianowicie pod spodem jest "Młode lata". Mój umysł się wtedy zgubił. W końcu przed chwilą przebrnęłam przez historię a tu - badumc, dzieciństwo. Aczkolwiek po przeczytaniu tejże sekcji stwierdziłam, że najlepiej by było byś to wstawił do tekstu o życiorysie albo zmienił nazwę akapitu na ... nie no dobra, najlepiej żebyś to wcisnął w tekst. Wtedy jak dla mnie, wyglądałoby to bardziej logicznie i takie też by było. Odnosząc się do samej historii to jest ciekawa, jednak widzę poważne braki. Kto mu zlecił to patrolowanie? Jeśli mieszkał w Everfree, to miał tam jakąś chatkę czy spał na drzewie musiałam? I ogółem, jest tam tego trochę, mogę wypisać jeśli chciałbyś poznać wszystkie według mnie. Dalej mamy coś takiego jak charakter. I tu znowu to samo wrażenie. Ale zacznę i tak od czegoś innego. Mianowicie ja osobiście bardzo lubię rozpisywanie na osobne sekcję o tym mówiłam, wiem. Ale to jest naprawdę przydatne. Przykład - mamy słowo lojalny. Dla mnie ktoś lojalny to koleżanka, która nie wyjawi nikomu mojego sekretu i nigdy po obrażeniu się na mnie za byle .... co, nie odejdzie sobie do innej, „bo ma focha". Ale na przykład dla panny Ewy, która się naczytała romansideł i dramaturgii, słowo lojalny może znaczyć oddanie życia za swą miłość i NIGDY jej nie opuszczenie. I tu jest problem: Kto jest bliżej tego co ty myślisz o lojalności? Gdybyś opisał dokładniej tą cechę to i ja i panna Ewa wiedziałybyśmy, że najprawdopodobniej żadna nie miała racji fail. Ale i tak to najbardziej mnie nie ... zadziwiło. Więc mamy ten czterozdaniowy charakter, a pod spodem jest o-so-bo-wość. No i .... kurza stopa, czym się różni w tym przypadku osobowość od charakteru? Może się nie znam, ale dla mnie to są synonimy. Poza tym czy nie łatwiej byłoby to umieścić w jednym akapicie? Ale i tak cię chwalę, że przy Osobowości rozpisałeś to na sekcję. Jednak jeszcze i tak nie skończyłam z niedomówieniami. Mianowicie, co ma widzenie w ciemnościach do osobowości? Ja zbytnio związku nie widzę, no chyba że to by była reakcja psychiczna, ale wątpię że tak jest. I tutaj już się poważnie podirytowałam. Dlaczego z tego wszystkiego, opisu jaki jest, o jego wnętrzu i życiorysie, najdłuższy jest wygląd? Byłabym płytka gdybym powiedziała, że to płytkie, jednakże wcale zachwycona nie jestem. Rozumiem, chciałeś być dokładny. Tylko, dlaczego nie chciałeś być równie dokładny przy innych sekcjach? No ale nic, najwyraźniej tak ci pasowało. Do samego wyglądu, to musze przyznać, że mam słabość do zbroi i mieczy. Tak kompletnie się na tym nie znam, ale zawsze mi się okropnie podobały rapiery, ale ciiiii. W sumie to podoba mi się, że zrobiłeś opis każdego miecza i obu zbroi. Jedyne, co można tutaj udoskonalić, to do mieczy dopisać, co to znaczy i w jakim jest języku. Bo to, że ja akurat mogę w dwie minuty sprawdzić wszystko w tłumaczu, to nie oznacza, że za każdym razem, jeśli chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć, muszę wchodzić na sto innych stron. Ale to tylko taki mały szczegół. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, której zrozumieć nie umiem do teraz wałkuję artykuł od jakiegoś czasu to, co w wyglądzie robi formacja dla mnie z księżyca wzięta i jakaś misja? To był kompletny szok. Do tytułu, który nosi to nie mam zupełnie żadnych zastrzeżeń, sama nieraz tworzę nazwy w sposób „fajny zespół – > fajna piosenka – > fajna nazwa”. Dalej mamy umiejętności. I kolejny akapit bez większych błędów. Jedyne, co mnie za każdym razem śmieszy, gdy czytam artykuły to sformułowanie „walka wręcz”. Jakby na to nie patrzyć, kucyki nijak nie mają tych „ręcz”. Ale to tylko moje małe spostrzeżenie. Nie widzę tutaj żadnej przesady, to oczywiste, że rycerz dla mnie on pełni rolę takiego rycerza zna wiele sztuk walki, a jak już jest alicornem to oczywistością jest że lata i czaruje. Relacje omijam, bo nie mam czego się czepić. Najczęstszy błąd jaki widzę, u ciebie się nie pojawił. Jeszcze jedna sugestia, co do ciekawostek. Jeśli kogoś naprawdę interesuje artykuł to i tak wszystkie wyjątkiem jednej informacje wyczyta w tekście. Wiec po, co to jeszcze raz powtarzać? To wszystko, co miałam do powiedzenia, Palicho (dyskusja) 21:08, lut 3, 2015 (UTC)